


Trouble Maker

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 15





	Trouble Maker

今早的例行会议上，金总裁显得有些不在状态，随意翻阅了部下呈上去的几份报告，听了几个高层经理交换意见就散会离开了。

从会议室回总裁办公室的路上金总都一直沉着脸在想着心事，等到屁股贴上了办公室的软沙发，准备吃一点秘书买的早点脸色才有些缓和。

金总解着西装袖口露出白皙的手腕，冷冷的语气开口，“她几点到？”

站在一旁的秘书手里捧着平板回想了今天的日程安排，回道，“预计文少十一点到达机场，接机后安排了午餐。另外晚餐在金宅进行，之后您就可以离开了。”

金容仙点点头喝了一口粥，一想到这个同父异母的妹妹她就头疼。  
从出生就在国外长大的文星伊不管在哪个方面都同金容仙完全不同。

文星伊目前为止只回来过一次，上次来的时候金容仙还在上大学，而文星伊不过是个毛手毛脚的高中生。  
记起当时文星伊在这里发生的那些事，金容仙恨不得现在就把她连同她的私人飞机打包扔回去，完全不想再见到她。  
在金容仙看来，文星伊就是长不大的孩子，或许更贴切的应该称她为麻烦制造者，因为只要文星伊在她就没好事发生。

秘书已经安排好了所有，时间一到，金容仙就前往包间，虽然进门前已经告诉了自己很多遍文星伊应该能长大成熟了不要再对她有什么偏见，  
可走进去看见一身粉色休闲西装的文星伊正坐在那里，见到自己还是一如既往笑得灿烂甚至有点欠揍时，金容仙还是没忍住偷偷翻了个白眼。

这家伙真是一点都没变啊！除了身子长开了，肉肉脸变成了线条硬朗的尖脸，上扬的鼻肌还是她的专属标志。

“嗨，姐姐！好久不见！”

“嗯，都还好吗？”

“是的，还有，这是我妈妈送给你的礼物”文星伊在旁边座位拿起一个精美的袋子放到桌上。

“谢谢，也拜托帮我向阿姨问好和道谢”金容仙微笑着把袋子放到旁边座位上。

“这是我的礼物”文星伊又从粉色西装内袋里掏出个小盒子推到她面前。

金容仙看着那个小东西，虽然像是戒指或者项链手链的包装，但她知道这里面肯定不是这些，凭她对文星伊的了解。

不过金容仙还是收下了礼物道谢，文星伊看着她把小盒子放进手包，勾了勾嘴角。

这时包间门打开，服务生推着餐车进来上菜。

这顿午餐吃得像是在商业对话，金容仙隐隐感觉文星伊这次回来是有点不一样，但也说不出哪里不一样，当然她有些话说得还是像个孩子。

这种觉得文星伊还是孩子的感觉在晚餐时更加强烈了。  
不管文星伊说什么金父都觉得好，金容仙一直都觉得文星伊今天这长不大的性格，完全源于金父和她母亲的溺爱。

金容仙并不大想掺合她们父女俩的事，只是被提及的时候时不时职业假笑回应。

“我想去姐姐家里和她一起住”文星伊话里虽然用的是‘她’，眼睛却是看着金容仙的。

“不行”金容仙抬头看了一下文星伊，立刻就拒绝了，鬼知道这人又要搞什么，自己能不能招架得住。

文星伊歪着脑袋，看向了金父，其意图不明而喻。  
虽然金容仙掌权后金父就不怎么左右金容仙的事了，可是文星伊怎么说也是他最宠的小女儿，就想顺着她的意。  
所以金父还是拿出了一家之主的威严，清了清嗓子道，“星伊想去就去吧”

“爸...！”

“你们姐妹俩都没好好相处，就让星伊跟着你，才几天，就当聊聊感情”

谁要跟这个又自恋又臭屁只会捣乱的家伙聊感情啊？  
“不行，我工作忙，没时间顾着她”

“我又不是什么未成年小孩，可以照顾好自己的”

金容仙的大脑飞快运转想找出个义正言辞拒绝的理由，奈何文星伊去她家听起来总是合情合理，毕竟，姐妹嘛。

“总之，不行”

“没关系，姐姐会改变主意的”文星伊满不在乎笑着道，拿起刀叉继续吃她的煎牛小排。

金容仙无声地咂了下嘴，在文星伊面前怎么自己也这样无意识的意气用事，好歹自己也是堂堂大总裁，商业女精英好吧！

晚饭过后三人在客厅里喝茶，没一会接到工作来电，金容仙走到门外接听。  
事情有些棘手，她一边谈一边走着就到了花园外，挂了电话看了眼通话时间，大约五六分钟。

金容仙转身要回别墅，却发现不远处有个人影，看那身形也就只有文星伊了。  
她沉住气走过去，不用问也知道文星伊是冲着她来的，因为她正倚在石柱上脸上挂着笑等着自己。

金容仙走过去果不其然被文星伊一把拉住，力道虽然不大却激怒了她，回过头不善的冲着她问，“又怎么了？”

文星伊对金容仙的发火显得毫不在意，松开了手做了个手势，靠近她的耳边道，“姐姐还记得这件事吗？好像，爸爸还不知道呢...”

“你！我警告你不要乱说话”金容仙明白她的意思，盯着文星伊的脸威胁她。

“我当然会管好自己的嘴，姐姐呢？没什么要说的吗？”

“好，我同意你住我家，但是你再敢搞什么花样我立马让你打包走人”  
金容仙权衡了这两件事决定暂且退一步，答应了文星伊的要求。

“哇，姐姐的语气为什么这样子呢，我可是你的妹妹啊”文星伊一听就乐了，伸手揽住金容仙的肩往别墅走。

“你有在妹妹的位置安分守己吗？”金容仙没好气地把她搭在自己肩上的爪子拍开。

“唔...说的也是...”文星伊抱臂支着下巴作出若有所思的样子又随即笑道，“那么和爸爸说一下就走吧，太晚回去影响休息”  
文星伊说完就顾自开门走进家里，话说得好像是金容仙求着她跟着去她家一样。

真是！这个自大的家伙！！金容仙狠狠的瞪了眼文星伊的背影，她什么场面没见过却偏偏老是栽在这小屁孩手里，这种落差让她很不爽。  
金容仙深呼吸让自己冷静下来，这里是金宅，她还要保持自己的形象，等回到自己家一定要给文星伊点颜色瞧瞧。

进去的时候文星伊已经拉着自己的行李箱站在客厅对金父说着话，那表情跟在宣读什么条约一样。

“爸，姐姐说让我去她家住”

金容仙看着她那得意又傲娇的小表情，活像一只小火龙，仿佛还可以看见文星伊身后那高高翘起的燃动着火焰的小尾巴。

金父很高兴，姐妹俩能好好相处对谁都没有坏处。

两人走到门外准备去金容仙家，司机已经把车开到门前，在一旁候着的保镖开了车门，结果本来和金容仙并肩站着的文星伊一下子就在金容仙前面大摇大摆的钻进车里。  
扶着车门的保镖尴尬的看了一下金总裁的脸色，心里嘀咕着这文二少还真不是个简单的主。

回到家里，金容仙开了门又开灯在玄关处鞋柜找让文星伊穿的拖鞋。  
文星伊已经全然把这里当成自己家了，绕开金容仙拉着行李箱就走到客厅，指着走道的一间房问道，“那是我的房间对吗？”

金容仙觉得文星伊的脸皮绝对要比监狱的墙还要厚上几倍，瞧她这出言不逊的！  
“你想住就住吧”

文星伊看着那扇紧闭的房门，又转头看向通向金容仙大卧室的走道，挑挑眉开始打起她的小主意了。

金容仙洗了澡出来，坐在床上吹着头发，思来想去还是决定去看看文星伊。  
还盘算最好不要让她逮到文星伊又在搞什么小动作不然有她好看的。

客厅没人，电视机开着，声音嘈杂，金容仙瞟了一眼是个厨艺节目。  
她把毛巾挂到脖子上走向厨房，冰箱前泛出亮光，这时探出个脑袋，文星伊拿着酸奶晃了晃笑着问道，“可以喝酸奶吗我？”

“喝吧”

“那这些呢？”顺着文星伊手指的方向，金容仙看到了餐桌上的外卖盒，是炸鸡，香气渐渐飘到金容仙那里。

“我点了外卖，可是他说没有可乐了，你不会让我喝啤酒的对吧？”文星伊关上了冰箱门，拿起炸鸡盒往客厅走。

“要一起吃吗？”  
“不要”  
“我知道，问问而已”文星伊把外卖盒放到茶几上诶了一声，“姐姐不介意我在客厅吃吧？”

金容仙没理她转身回房间。都明摆着要在那吃了还问！  
这时身后又传来文星伊戏谑的声音，“我可以打游戏吗？”

“...除了进我的房间，其他时间你爱做什么做什么”  
金容仙说完一个转身，却发现她跟在自己身后，便指着文星伊的脸补充道，“还有，别给我捣乱！”

文星伊笑嘻嘻的伸手包住金容仙指着自己鼻尖的食指，“我哪都不去，就跟着姐姐”

“跟着我做什么？”  
“姐姐会给我买好吃的不是吗？”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
“内～比姐姐小”

金容仙差点就顺不过气，“我睡觉，你随意！”  
话音一落就踩着棉拖回房，她要再和文星伊说下去恐怕今晚不用睡了。

金容仙这一觉睡得并不安稳，她的睡眠向来很敏感，虽然听不到房外的声响，但是似乎总感觉到电视的电流声在耳边。

翻来覆去了一会，房门被敲响，金容仙翻身坐了起来，烦躁的去开门。

文星伊穿着蜡笔小新睡衣，手里还抱着只熊，见到金容仙便咧嘴一笑，“我想和姐姐...”

“砰！”

金容仙甩上了门回到大床上，那该死的敲门声又开始。  
“阿西！”容仙卷起被子盖住头，可叩叩叩的声音还是规律的一下一下的继续着钻进她的耳朵里。

“你想死吗？！”金容仙拉开门冲着扼杀自己睡眠的罪魁祸首大吼道。

“我不想，但可能会，我在那里睡不着，因为我更习惯大床，最好是特别柔软的”  
文星伊想把头探进一点被金容仙按着肩膀推出去。

“是吗？关我什么事？你再敢敲一下门我绝对会让你从这里消失！”  
金容仙说完正欲关门，这次文星伊学精了，挡住了门用力一推就挤进了卧室。

“你！”  
“拿着”文星伊把熊塞到金容仙手里，一个公主抱就把她抱起走向大床。

金容仙惊呼了一声还来不及反应，自己就已经回到被窝里，文星伊还从后抱着她蹭了蹭了颈窝，“晚安，姐姐”

虽然真的很想一脚文星伊踢下床可奈何没那个力气也抵不住困意，金容仙就这样莫名其妙地被文星伊抱了一整夜。

偏偏金容仙越是极力想要摆脱文星伊，她就越是爱跟着。

早上比文星伊先起床，才去更衣间换了身衣服出来床上就没了人影，到外面客厅和卫生间也空空如也，搞得金容仙满心疑惑。

可才一上车，文星伊竟然就坐在车内。

“早啊”

金容仙疑惑，更多的是怒气，她看了眼司机，在后视镜接收到金容仙的眼神，司机吓得不敢吱声赶紧启动车子。

金容仙又看回文星伊，“你到底想干嘛？”

“和你一起去上班啊，说好跟着姐姐的”文星伊说得理不直气也壮。  
知道金容仙心里想着什么，她又说道，“没有拒绝就是答应了啊，不能反悔哟”

“我们需要谈谈”  
金容仙意识到再这样下自己就该被她玩转于掌心了。

文星伊笑着侧过身靠近了她，“乐意至极”

“不是这里！”金容仙抵住她越来越靠近自己的肩膀，压低声音道。  
文星伊讪笑，坐回刚才的位置，“好吧”

她是不急的，因为照目前来看，一切都在她的计划中。

金容仙觉得文星伊比起小火龙，更像一只狡猾的狐狸，那种脚底抹了蜜一下就会开溜的狐狸。

作为谈判高手的金总裁不仅在谈话里被这只小狐狸牵着鼻子走还饶了几个圈。

谈不成就拉倒，日理万机的金总裁还有一大堆事要处理。  
不过事实上比起和文星伊磨破嘴皮子，冷落她的确才是最佳手段。

多动症儿童文星伊在会客椅上坐不到三分钟就开始在宽大的办公室踱步，饶有兴趣的左看看右看看。

晃得金容仙的注意力都分散了，总是忍不住看向她。  
在她准备把文星伊叫出去的时候，星伊先开口询问能否到外面走走。  
求之不得的金容仙当然是一口就答应了。

不过她很快就后悔了，一方面经过早上文星伊能让司机给她进自己的座驾就可以知道文星伊的嘴有多厉害了，这样放她自己一个人出去指不定又要搞什么鬼。

金总裁早上这个班上得是身心俱疲，一边处理繁重的案牍，还要边提心跳胆的担心桌上的电话响起来报告文星伊又闯了什么祸。

还好到了午餐时间也没事发生，文星伊也毫发无损的回来了。  
看起来她在外面玩得很开心，一屁股坐到金容仙对面的椅上，“下班了，我们去吃饭吧！”

真是要疯了，金容仙支着脑袋，语气敷衍，“想吃什么？”  
“汤饭，听说韩国汤饭很好吃”  
金容仙便拿起电话要吩咐秘书，文星伊伸手按住了她。  
“我们去外面吃”

金容仙抬头皱眉有些不解地看着文星伊，后者却把身子前倾，探过桌子到金容仙面前。

她唇角上挑的笑从进门就没有停下，双手慢慢地取下了金总裁的金丝框眼镜，侧头在那觊觎已久的红唇上印上一吻。

于是文星伊不仅得到了一个吻，也满足的吃到了汤饭。  
回到总裁办公室后大半个下午都躺在那张长沙发上打游戏 。

秘书进进出出地送资料，金容仙也全神投入地工作。  
文星伊欣赏着对面认真模样的金总裁，感叹道，果然还是工作中的姐姐最美了。

快到下班时间，秘书又进来提醒一下日程的最后安排。  
“金总，晚上有个商业聚会，最近联系比较密切的几位合伙人都会参加”

“我也要去！”突然一句喊声把金容仙和秘书吓了一跳，两人都望向了声音的主人，文星伊被她们看得不好意思，摸摸鼻子小声道，“我也想去”

“别理她！”  
金容仙无语，让秘书继续。  
秘书突然记起，在文件夹里抽出一张纸，“哦对了，这是替任总经理的初步候选名单”

“知道了，先出去忙吧”

“我也要去～”秘书前脚走，文星伊就趴到办公桌来了。  
金容仙也知道直接拒绝对文星伊根本没用，所以换了个商量的语气。  
“那里什么都没有，你不会感兴趣的”

“你就是我的兴趣啊”文星伊见撒娇没用只能换个方式，“早上说的...”

“ok，你想去就去吧”金容仙五指伸直表示拿她没办法让她闭嘴，爱怎样怎样。

“还有，出席这种聚会要正装知道...吧？”  
金容仙看着文星伊身上的牛仔外套运动裤和头上的棒球帽，实在不知道她一小屁孩到底想要去做什么。

惊喜总是来得特别意外，两人一起回家换衣服，金容仙为了搭配文星伊便穿上了晚礼服，有些长的裙摆让她走路十分不便。

她走出来时文星伊已经在等着她了，星伊换上了黑灰色格子西装，连领带夹都有，从头到脚更换了个人似的，看上去还真像一个少年有成的企业家。

“可以走了吗？”  
文星伊走近她，脸上挂着能迷死万千少女的笑，金容仙看得有些出神，也就顺势挽上了她的手臂。

商业聚会，难免会有打着生意的旗号来搭讪的。  
比方眼前这位自视甚高然而金容仙并不记得他叫什么甚至是在哪里工作的男士。

金容仙看着几米开外的文星伊正和三位不同企业的千金聊得那叫一个开心，她们眼里都快溢出小心心了。

不知道是不是心灵感应的缘故，文星伊突然一个转头就和金容仙对上视线。  
接着她又回头和几个姑娘说了什么后就径直朝自己走过来。

金容仙立刻绷紧了腰背，果然文星伊一过来就把手搭上了她的细腰。

男人对文星伊的动作相当不满，“这位是？”  
“我妹妹”  
“哦！我从没听说过金总还有位妹妹呢”  
“但她的确是”  
“好吧”  
“姐姐能陪我到那边去吗？我想去看看”文星伊又耍起她的少年脾气了。

金容仙微笑着和男人说道，“那么，失陪了”  
男人自讨无趣，做了个请的手势。

金容仙被她带着走，却发现越走越不对劲，这是要去紧急通道的路，“你现在是要去哪？”

文星伊回得轻巧，“回去”，就算金容仙狠狠的拍打着她也无济于事，“阿西！又要干什么啊文星伊！”

“我喝醉了，所以你要陪我回家”  
“你哪里醉了！？”  
“姐姐太美，所以我醉了”

从紧急通道离开会场，金容仙的专属座驾已经停在那了。  
“等等等等，为什么我的司机听你的话了”

“嘿，那太简单了，只需要～一些小伎俩”文星伊对她抛了个wink得意道，“姐姐不也是听我的吗？”

金容仙最终还是败下阵由着文星伊去了，两人回到家里文星伊又喊着饿要金容仙煮粥给她。

金容仙换了睡衣就到厨房去，趁着她两只手在忙活中，在后面观察已久的文星伊上前就抱住了金容仙。

“文星伊你到底玩够了没有！”对于她的亲密接触总让金容仙想起过去她们的事，继而触发她的开关。

“Ok, look at my eyes.”文星伊把她转向自己，伸手轻轻捏住金容仙的下巴，强迫她看着自己。

金容仙深吸一口气，赌气似的盯着她深邃的眸子。  
“yah...看看，你早就对我动心了，为什么要掩饰呢？”

“文星伊，你知道你现在在说什么吗？”

“当然，说中了对不对？是不是在想我怎么可能知道？”  
文星伊挑了挑眉嗤笑道，直起身子抖了抖西装。  
“虽然姐姐身为大总裁精通策略，可是对我的印象不全是正确的，总觉得我还是过去的小孩子形象不是吗？”

“事实上，作为专业延伸，我学了行为心理分析学”

“然后呢？分析我？！”离开宴会后金容仙就将金发随意扎起于脑后，此时她虽然拧着眉很是不善的盯着文星伊，倒是有几分柳眉倒竖的美。

文星伊嗤笑一声摇摇头，看着金容仙，她的一双美眸似一潭晶莹泉水，清彻透明，楚楚动人。  
细框眼镜还挂在她高挺的鼻梁上，紧抿的薄唇娇嫩欲滴，唇角因为生气而微微上翘。

或许是文星伊的步步逼近让她的呼吸有些加快，她轮廊优美的两颊正透着晕红，怒气中隐隐约约几分羞涩。  
那细美柔韧晶莹润泽的玉颈，显得冷艳高贵，散发着高傲的总裁的迷人气质。

文星伊邪笑着更加凑近金容仙，双唇轻轻碰了她的嫩耳，又在颈边故意吸气汲取金容仙的香气，惹得她打了个激灵。

她又猝不及防的伸出手抓住了金容仙柔弱无骨的玉臂，将她的娇躯拉到自己结实的怀中，不给她任何反抗机会就封住了她娇美而湿润的唇。

金容仙倒退了一步却被桌子绊了一脚，吃痛的叫了一声。

文星伊低头看了下，把金容仙手上的一次性手套取下扔掉，一个转身就把金容仙抱起放到桌上。

金容仙雪藕般的柔软玉臂正紧紧抓着文星伊的手以阻止她的进一步靠近，但那完全无济于事。  
“文星伊！我要你立刻停下！”金容仙努力让自己冷静下来，她现在和文星伊算什么？文星伊怎么能这么对自己？

“唔...不要，你还在骗自己...”文星伊摇摇头，另一只手五指迅速的按上金容仙胸前微微隆起的部位上。  
睡衣下微微突起的坚挺乳房，虽然隔着内衣，但仍然能感觉得到那里充满弹性和坚挺。

“…嗯…”金容仙随着胸上传来的一阵疼痛，刚刚从嘴里呼出惊叫的声音就被文星伊炽热的唇盖住了。

她的大脑瞬间一片空白，只觉得胸前一凉，文星伊已经迅速熟练的解开了睡衣上领口的几颗扣子，露出了娇嫩细长的玉颈。

被解开的睡衣往下一拉，金容仙光润圆腻的香肩、柔软玉臂和一对诱人的性感锁骨就毫无保留暴露在文星伊的眼前。  
香肩上两根肩带系着的黑色蕾丝下，那对发育成熟的娇嫩浑圆鼓涨着将蕾丝内衣微微突起，胸前一大片如凝脂白玉般的冰肌玉肤在灯光下发着耀眼的光泽。

文星伊的吻没有点到为止而是更加用力，甚至撬开了金容仙的牙关长驱直入。  
她一只手扶着金容仙的腰，另一只手扯开了内衣在那浑圆上乱揉乱捻，它在文星伊灵巧的手指中不断的变换着形状。

“你...你现在...立刻给我停下！”  
金容仙挣扎着呵斥道，一阵阵疼痛从她的娇嫩传上去，娇弱的柔软的身躯无力的挣扎抗拒着，两只纤细的玉手在空中挥舞着乱抓，无奈被文星伊抓住了动弹不得。

此时，她才意识到自己美丽的胴体还近乎半裸地暴露在文星伊的眼中，而这里还是厨房的餐桌。  
金容仙不由一阵脸红羞涩，含羞带怯的低声道：“不要在这里...”  
听到这句话文星伊立刻就从她身上离开了也松开了手，坏笑，“看来姐姐想通了...”

想到自己从未让人碰过的身子就这样被文星伊玩弄着，金容仙已是秀色娇晕，羞态可人。  
嫩滑玉润白净的乳房上肌肤似吹弹即破，若隐若现的青色筋络纤毫毕现。  
顶上硬耸着两粒尖尖的粉色的坚挺，格外的粉润鲜嫩，在空气中羞涩地向上挺翘，惹人怜爱的微微跳动着，散发着沁人的香。

她的一切都让文星伊着迷失了心智，文星伊把金容仙抱到了卧室放倒在床上，欺身将她压在身下。

金容仙却找准了机会抓住文星伊的手咬着她的手指。  
文星伊吃痛吼了一声抽回手，毫无疑问金容仙惹怒了她，可金容仙也正怒火中烧。

于是一阵拳打脚踢枕头大战，金容仙的叫声和文星伊的低吼此起彼伏，不知过了多久，地上床上都一片狼籍。  
接着声音渐渐默了下去，仔细一听只剩金容仙细细碎碎的娇喘声，而床上已是两具一同上下沉浮的胴体。

再接着又过了些时候，文星伊轻拍着金容仙安抚她。  
在高潮后金容仙的腹部和私处还在阵阵紧缩着，只能瘫软在文星伊怀里激烈的喘息。

不过文星伊没打算就此打住，金容仙稍微平复后就又被继续索取。

在数不清第几次后，精力充沛的文星伊也终于累到躺下了。

“所以你回来的目的是什么？”金容仙有气无力的问她，食指指尖在文星伊的锁骨和喉结划过。

“我来拿回属于我的东西而已”文星伊伸手拨开她额头被汗水浸湿的几缕丝发，低头吻了一下。

“What？”金容仙看着她柔情似水的眸子，跟着她笑。

“You”

“那你最好别忘了...明天拿上你的总经理求职信到办公室见我”

THE END


End file.
